emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6835 (3rd April 2014)
"Debbie is released on bail and explains the situation to Pete, who pays the client a threatening visit to make him drop the charges; Jacob initially denies the accusations when Val tells David and Alicia he's been stealing; and Lisa tries to convince Belle to rethink her plea." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Zak tries to dissuade Belle from pleading guilty, but she won't budge. Betty, David, Alicia and Kerry gather for Bernice's market research event. Jacob feels guilty when he witnesses David and Alicia arguing over the missing stock in the shop. Debbie explains to PC Swirling what happened at the roadside with Alastair. She becomes emotional when he hints that he thinks she overreacted to the situation. Edna tells Harriet that she's definitely binning the scratchcard but looks thoughtful. Diane catches Priya throwing her lunch away. She makes an excuse but asks her not to tell Rishi. Bernice's market research event is ruined when Val drunkenly lets slip about Jacob stealing from the shop. Debbie is released on bail and rings Pete to pick her up. She's touched to discover he's already waiting for her outside. Jacob expresses his dislike for Val when they confront him over stealing from the shop. He blames her for David getting involved with Priya after sending Alicia to prison. Eric works out that he is the internet troll and Val's horrified. Debbie explains to Pete what happened with Alastair. Zak tells Lisa that Belle's planning to plead guilty. Jacob apologises to Val. Diane force-feeds Priya chips and threatens to tell Rishi about her lunch if she doesn't eat them. Pete visits Alastair in hospital and threatens him to drop the charges. Leyla's suspicious when Priya disappears to the toilets after eating Diane's chips. Harriet begins rifling through bins in the village to find Edna's scratchcard. Debbie kisses Pete when she finds out that he's been to the hospital to get Alastair to drop the charges. Cast Regular cast *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter Guest cast *PC Swirling - Andy Moore *Duty Solicitor - Siri Ellis *Receptionist - Emma Lacey *Alastair Harper - Louis Tamone Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar, storeroom, exterior *Woodbine Cottage - Back garden *Mill Cottage - Living room, kitchen, hallway *Dale View - Hallway, living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Hotten Police Station - Interview room, corridor, exterior *Hotten General - Reception, Ward #3, corridors Notes *David and Alicia Metcalfe allude to her stealing from the shop in Episode 5881 (30th March 2011). Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes